iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Peaches/Gallery
This gallery is related to the character: Peaches. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Development Peaches - baby.png Screenshots Ellie holding Peaches.png|Peaches is born. Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg|Manny holding baby Peaches. Peaches with Longer tusks.jpeg Subzeroend.png Peaches following Ellie.JPG|Peaches holding onto Ellie's Tail Peaches's First Snow.JPG|Peaches playing with Crash and Eddie (Her new Uncles) Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Baby Peaches & Ellie.jpeg Peaches-and-Sid.jpg Manny & Baby Peaches.png Baby Peaches.PNG|"Sorry Daddy." Ice Age Peaches Pre-teen.png Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Peaches Hugging Christmas Rock.png Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Manny and Peaches.png Peaches kid.jpg Ice Age: Continental Drift Screenshots Come on Louis, have a little fun.png|Peaches hanging from a tree while talking to Louis "What are you guys doing here?".jpg|"What are you guys doing here?" Peaches and Manny talking.png|Peaches having a talk with Manny Peaches is not amused.JPG|A very irritated Peaches fed up with Manny's "short-leash" rules (particularly ones dealing with boys) Too close....png|Peaches thinking she would get hit by the sled. Peaches acting flirty.png|Peaches acting flirty while acting out her first impression on Ethan IA4- A Less Than Stellar Whipe Out.JPG|Peaches after crashing into Ethan Dad!.png|Peaches surprised at her dad's appearance Ice_Age_Continental_Drift_Ellie_and_Peaches_Shocked.png Peaches sobbing and blaming herself for being separated from her dad.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself for being separated from her dad since the last thing they did was argue. Ellie wraps her trunk to calm her daughter.jpg|Ellie wraps her trunk to calm her daughter Ice Age Continental Drift Louis & peaches argument.png Peaches and Louis looking down toward The Falls.jpg Ice-age-continental-drift Louis & peaches.jpg Conflicted Peaches.png|Doesn't she look so pretty? Drake Peaches at Night.png Peaches Mud Looking.jpg Peaches seeing Louis in trouble..jpg|"Louis!" Louis gazing at Peaches.png|Louis admiring Peaches beauty If your geniuses are normal...this species is going to end up extinct..jpg I'm sure he's fine..jpg|"I'm sure he's fine ...." Peach & louis.jpg|Peaches and Louis sharing a look What's wrong Sweetheart.jpg|"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Obvious ellie.jpg|Peaches looking obviously at her mom Gutt grabs Peaches.jpg|"Let GO OF ME!" Captain Gutt grabs Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage.jpg|Gutt holding Ellie and Peaches hostage Gutt holding Peaches hostage.jpg Gutt in pain releases Peaches.jpg|Louis slams an ice chunk on Gutt's foot, allowing Peaches to escape. Peaches kicks Gutt to save her mom.jpg|Peaches gives Gutt a powerful kick to save her mom. Peaches in all of her glory.png|Peaches in all of her glory Manny Ellie and Peaches Reunited.jpg|Reunited Peaches ("I Can't Wait !").jpeg|"I can't Wait !" "I Missed You Daddy" - Peaches to Manny.JPG|"I love you, Daddy." Josh Gad Louis Keke Palmer Peaches.jpg IA4- Peaches and Louis' Dance Scene- (We Are Family Muic Video).JPG|Peaches dancing with Louis. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Manny,_Ellie,_and_Peaches_The_Great_Egg-Scapade.png Ellie and Peaches holding a baby bird.png Ice Age The Great Egg-Scapade Scrat.jpeg Ice Age: Collision Course Development Peaches1.png SDA .Shria.jpg Screenshots Julian and Peaches on the ice.jpg Ice Age Collision Course Peaches and Julian1.png Ellie and peach.PNG Peaches and Julian.png Sub zero heros herd.PNG Buck & herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Ice Age Collision Course Herd hiding in Cave.png The Herd.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd walking.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png The Mammoths of the Herd.PNG Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png The Herd with sid in front.png Peaches holding Crash and Eddie.png Sweet!.png Manny and Peaches smiling, with Ellie on the side.png Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Julian hugging 2.png The Herd with Geotopians and Dino-Birds.png The Herd scared or surprised.png Manny and Julian hugging as Ellie and Peaches watch.png Brooke pinching Julian.png The herd with the minicorns.png The mammoths of the herd worried.png Julian and Peaches in Geotopia.png Buck between DIego and Shira.png Prepare to Fall.PNG Manny, Ellie, and Peaches - piece of cake.png Peaches and Julian.jpeg Manny, Ellie, Julian, and Peaches together in Herd Valley.png Peaches Julian and Sid.png Buck between Diego and Shira.png.jpg The Herd.jpeg Peaches smiling.jpeg Wedding Bells.PNG Stay Alive.PNG Manny's family stay close.jpeg Happy's wedding dance.png The herd resting.jpg Peaches telling Julian he was the only one for her.jpg Peaches stuck.jpg Peaches realizes (Ice Age 5).jpg Peaches reaching out to Julian.jpg Peaches makes sure Julian doesn't fall.jpg Peaches challenging Manny (Ice Age 5).jpg Only one that makes the end of the world seem like a good thing - Peaches.jpg Manny watches Julian and Peaches sadly.jpg Manny telling Peaches it's not safe.jpg Manny convincing Peaches.jpg Manny and Peaches spot Julian.jpg Manny and Peaches on hockey rink.jpg Julian warming up by the fire.jpg Julian giving Ellie buttercups.jpg Julian bumps into Manny.jpg Julian asking Peaches if she told her parents.jpg Julian and Peaches sad with Buck.jpg Julian and Peaches happy.jpg I can do the thing - Manny.jpg Honey I scored! Peaches.jpg Julian and Peaches wedding.png|Peaches And Julian Looked Happily Married The herd and the Geotopians looking at the asteroid.png.PNG Valley inhabitants stuck.png Category:Gallery